


Like a Bitch in Heat

by BlackWolf2Dragoon



Series: Life in Under Fell [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Biting, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Brutality, Police Frisk, Rape/Non-con Elements, lots of swearing, mafiafell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolf2Dragoon/pseuds/BlackWolf2Dragoon
Summary: Red was pushing his luck. For the third time this week, he'd gotten arrested for something Frisk didn't even consider worth her time. Yet, here he was again, interrogated for beating a rabbit monster half to death. It's like he was trying to piss her off.





	Like a Bitch in Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Dropping off this quick one-shot that wouldn't leave my head. I feel this is a spot of practise for me, a bit of Underfell I've always wanted to write. I love Underfell, love the idea, love Red and Edge <3 but I never have good ideas to implement a full series to them. Plus, I got too many stories going around as it is. 
> 
> SO I put a warning tag here; +18s only please, no kiddies allowed here. Cuz this isn't just sex or making love, far from it. Just FYI. I don't think there are major kinks that'll put most people off here, it's not tame but it's not wild either. Eh, I'm bad at explaining. Just read it and if sex offends you then just don't read it. There's also police brutality, so yeah if that offends you just go back and don't read P: 
> 
> I had fun writing this, a good practise for future smut writings xD Good or bad I dunno but I had fun writing it anyways and that's what matters. Hope you all enjoy it just as much!

Like a Bitch in Heat

Frisk Fanshaw had had enough of this shit. This was the third time this week this twat had been caught beating up a random citizen. Literally, as Frisk pulled up onto the streets seeing him kicking a bunny monster onto the ground, he turned seeing the cop car and gave a sharp grin.

“heya toots. took ya’ll long enough.” He even had the gall to wink. Pissed off, Frisk gave no fucks when she closed the door behind her and punched the dickhole in the face, the rabbit scrambling to get out of there as fast as it could.

“Are you trying to piss me off, wanker?” She snarled, glaring down at the short skeleton scrambling on the floor, attempting to get up. Not having it, she pushed him to his side, pushing a foot down on his back. Not enough to damage him, but definitely a warning. “Three times. You got nothing better to do, ya piece of shit? Gotta waste our time and tax payers’ money.”

“bunny flops called me fat.” Frisk heard him growl from the floor. “piece a’ shit was askin’ fer it.”

“And you’re asking for a fist up your arse if ya don’t quit it. I got bigger bastards to worry about than you small fry.”

Red didn’t seem to care. “is how i like it babes.” He turned his head around, his golden tooth shone in the street light, red eye flashing. Fanshaw gave as much care about this comment as the dirt under her boots, spitting to the side and digging her boot onto the monster. He whined, feeling some sort of pain finally. “cop brutality, much? S’thought ya’ll meant to be above this shit?”

“Oh, probably. Only, nobody cares what happens to criminals here. Do they, Red?” He seemed to shut up at that comment. It was the truth, criminals were not treated well. Crime rate in Under Fell was always pretty high, it had only escalated since and so the police had become more brutal. Rules were broken, the police becoming criminals themselves and police brutality was commonplace. Capital Punishment had come back in full force, murderers and serial killers especially were sentenced to death if found guilty in Under Fell. Not that it helped the city any, it was crawling with gangs, petty thieves and murderous scumbags. So, Red kicking a random bunny in the streets was just a pain in Frisk’s arse. A slap around she’d hoped would solve the problem, but turns out it didn’t have much of an effect.

That’s how Reckless Red, that’s what the other lads in blue called him now, ended up in the interrogation room. Again. Stuck with Fanshaw and some cadet she hadn’t bothered to learn the name of. He was a softie, she remembered, and hoped maybe this demonstration with Sans would wake him up.

Sans just sat there, grinning and moving his eyebrows (would be eyebrows anyway) up and down. His look was certainly lecherous, his comments making it very clear what he was after. Fanshaw batted them away, ignoring them for an attempt to get out of the punishment he would serve.

“Why don’t you make this easy on me and just fucking admit your plans, eh?” Frisk circled Red, whom was sat on a chair, his cuffed hands in front of him on the desk as he watched the cop glare down at him. This was something he was used to, something he craved. He always loved a woman who bit back.

He wasn’t going to tell her anything, of course. He had his reasons for keeping her busy. DCI Frisk Fanshaw was probably the best sniffer dog out of the bunch, she always caught on quickly to any suspicious activity. That’s probably how she got to be top dog of the city, the higher ups didn’t touch the city and hid in their offices. She had bravery, bite, cruelty and the leadership to keep her team in check. Nobody else had a hope of taming Under Fell. It didn’t mean Sans was going to roll over for her, however. He still had his place.

“can’t tell ya, toots.” He replied, as always. “boss’d cut me up if he knew I yipped.”

“Oh, yes, that brother of yours.” Frisk drawled, circling her prey. The officer in the room, the cadet shook. Sans grinned, watching the cadet become nervous. The poor boy seemed to begin to sweat, clearly freaking out. Ha, how pathetic. He was forced to look away when Frisk grasped his collar, pulling him almost from his chair and right into her face. “Fucking pay attention to me!” He barely heard what she said, staring into those angry red eyes of hers. They held a lot of emotions in them, most that would’ve probably have overwhelmed Red if he felt half of what she did. It was… dangerous. He loved it. “I’m going to bet that your brother has no idea you’re here yet.” She was right on the ball. She was a smart cookie. “I’m sure you can tell us what we wanna know. We have a witness protection plan, we can put you on it if you stop being a dick.”

Red grinned, his golden tooth glinting in the light above their heads. It was dark, on purpose, to give the interrogated a sense of loneliness, to give in to the demands of the police officers. Honestly, Frisk was becoming more and more like his own kind of people every day. What the police set out to stop, they were slowly becoming. Not that it mattered to Sans, with his brother on his side he was untouchable by all but his brother. The most he had to fear was the only one keeping him protected. He never figured if it was a sense of familial that Papyrus kept him alive, or a sense of duty or that maybe deep down Edge still cared about him. Edge, what Frisk had called him the first time they met. Because of how edgy he looked. Sure, Sans could see it. The spiky armour, the leather outfit, black and red, spikes everywhere, shark teeth, sharp eyes, spiky shoes, putting a collar on his own brother with a chain and dog tag. Edgy seemed tame in comparison.

“ya’ll make me laugh, darlin’.” Red grunted, grinding his sharp teeth together. He watched as Frisk grabbed said chain connected to his collar. It wasn’t a long chain, two metres long but it was quite the drag to walk with it when Edge didn’t have his grip on it. Although, the chain was a complete illusion of control that Papyrus had over his older brother. When you could teleport anywhere, what use is a chain? However, Red didn’t feel the need to remove it, deep down he still cared about his brother and he was happy to be owned by him. Even if he could wish for better treatment, he still felt wanted by his only family member. “as if ya can stop edge doing shit.”

“Oh, I could. Let’s not forget Bloody Valentine, shall we?” Frisk murmured. Bloody Valentine was the day Edge’s gang and a rival human gang the Blood Reavers clashed against one another. The entire section of Under Fell had been evacuated as guns blasted in broad daylight, the Blood Reavers suddenly stepping into Edge’s territory without prior warning. Edge was furious, sending out the Dog Patrol and Undyne to deal with the nuisances. The battle went on, but ten minutes in the riot police arrived, Frisk at the front. The police at Under Fell were the riot police. With bulletproof vests, shields and guns of their own, they cut down the Blood Reavers best easily, with snipers hiding on the rooves, whilst Edge had his army back down. He had trouble with the Blood Reavers, but the police had no problem. Edge wasn’t stupid enough to lose any members of his group for no reason.

However, the police had limitations. They couldn’t murder, not like Edge and his gang could. So, when Edge would inevitably come to collect Sans from the police department, there was nothing they could do to stop him. Edge always pays his bail money, always gets away scot free, much to Frisk’s annoyance. So, this cycle happened three times. Sans had his reasons.

“yeah, but ya see darlin’, I like edge. ‘kay? ‘e’s my bro. I ain’t lettin’ ‘im get caught. the people love ‘im, is how we get by. ya’ll can’t harm a guy for that. these people gotta earn a living somehow. ain’t no jobs for monsters like us.” With high crime rates came high unemployment rate and lack of businesses.

“We’d probably have a better lifestyle if we didn’t have scum like you ruining it.” Frisk growled, putting her hands down hard on the table in front of Sans and glaring right at him, her face almost touching his to intimidate him.

Red found it cute, kitten had claws. “heh, we’re tryin’ ta survive, doll. ain’t nobody else give a shit ‘bout us. ya’ll got a luxury girl, least you get to fuck people up legally. now, that just ain’t fair.”

Frisk pulled back slightly, not expecting to be called out on her probably illegal activities. Not that anybody cared, her bosses knew full well and let it happen. If it got results, they didn’t care what she did. Snarling, she grabbed the back of Red’s head, pushing his face down onto the metal table. Red grunted, he was used to this treatment and found this child’s play compared to what Edge could dish out. “Better start talking some useful shit or I’m gonna start getting very bored here.”

“Um, Guv, maybe you shouldn’t…” Red heard the Cadet in the corner speak up and felt more than saw Frisk swing her head up to glare at the poor officer. He flinched, moving back to his post. Red figured he would try, he hasn’t really learnt the way of the world of Under Fell it would seem.

“Keep out of it, Cadet. Learn your place.” She huffed, turning back to Red and pushing his face more into the desk. “Tell us what we wanna know and we’ll let bygones be bygones, eh? I’ll even ignore your little comment there, if you’re lucky.”

Red was about to reply, a snarky one probably, but was cut off by the sound of the door slamming open. “SANS, YOU PATHETIC WORM! AGAIN!?” Ah, Papyrus had arrived right on time.

Growling, Frisk let go of Red, turning to the tall edgy skeleton. His scarf was somehow fluttering ominously in the office, the darkness of the room and the light filtering behind him giving him an unholy look about him. “Edge, what a pleasant surprise.” Her voice was layered in sarcasm. But, she was polite. She wasn’t an idiot, even as she was a police officer and DCI of this city, she wasn’t untouchable. If she wasn’t careful, things could go south very quickly if she didn’t keep the peace. Technically, Edge hadn’t dabbled in anything illegal that they could prove, owning firearms wasn’t against the law, but it was certainly frowned upon. Any murdering or drug deals he did was completely out of radar and Frisk had nothing connecting him to any gang activity. Somehow, he always manages to be one step in front of her.

“OFFICER FANSHAW. WHAT DID MY USELESS WELP DO NOW?” Paps huffed, crossing his arms. A play, Frisk knew. Edge knew exactly what his brother had done, but what could Frisk do if he never admitted it?

“aw, c’mon boss. I was just havin’ fun.”

“Yeah, that bunny you punched and assaulted was having the time of his life too.” Frisk spat on the floor, taking another gander at Edge. “Your brother was caught assaulting a random monster in the streets. Without provocation. For the third time this week.” Frisk felt the need to emphasize this point. Three times. Did he really have nothing better to do?

Edge sighed. He walked over to his brother, grabbing him by the collar and walked to Frisk. “I WILL SORT THIS OUT, OFFICER. HE’S MY RESPONSIBILITY AND HE WILL BE PUNISHED BY MY HAND.”  Then the sod just walks out like he owns the place. And there was nothing Frisk could do about it. She glared behind Papyrus’ back, watching as Sans looked back and gave her a wink and blew a kiss to her. Fucker.

Hours later and Fanshaw’s shift was finally done. She could escape work and escape to home. It wasn’t much, her home, but it was a roof over her head. She knew she had it better than most, even if she spent most of her time on the streets. Still, she had an escape and somewhere to unwind if need be.

She was just about to turn a corner, ten minutes from her house, when she felt someone jump her. Yelling out in surprise and trying her best to turn and defend herself, she found her cuffs taken from her, her hands cuffed together and her gun taken from her belt. She was pulled behind her attacker and thrown to the ground. She gasped in pain, caught by surprise.

“heh, where ya goin’ in such a hurry, princess?” Oh, Frisk knew that name. She knew who that was.

“Sans you piece of cock piss! Let me go!” She glared up at the skeleton, then began having second thoughts about continuing to threaten and abuse him. There, in his hand, he was swinging her gun like a play toy, a fag in his mouth between his teeth and a huge grin on his face.

“man, kitten, you got a mouth on ya, huh?” Sans hummed, before he knelt down to her level. Frisk were about to kick at him, when she just… couldn’t. Without logic or reason, her legs refused to move, like they’d been numbed but she could still feel them. “wonder what other good ya could do with it.” He hummed again, pointing the gun at your face. “wanna find out?” He smirks, winking.

Frisk spat at him, glaring with contempt. Even if she couldn’t move, she’d never let him see that he could break her, ever. “I can tell ya, I could bite your fingers off. Or worse, if you even try it, buddy.”

Red laughed, hard enough that a trickle of red magic left his eye. He wiped his eye once he calmed down. “it’s funny cuz ya think ya gotta chance. bud. darlin’. sweetheart. the moment I heard ya, ya were a goner. I knew it, then and there, ya’ll gonna be mine. all mine. just like edge owns me, I own ya. I’ll claim ya, don’t you worry, sweetcheeks. ya’ll don’t gotta be on ya own no more.”

“Claim me!?” Frisk shouted, flabbergasted at Red’s sudden behaviour. He had always been flirtatious, but he had never pushed this line. Not like this! “Do I look like a fucking pet to you!? And I’m not on the market, bone boy. Now get me up before I beat you black and blue.”

Red laughed once again. For a moment, then a glint in his eye caused dread to shiver down Frisk’s back. She attempted to move back, to try to somehow in vain escape her fate. Of course, cuffed and her legs not responding, there wasn’t a lot she could do. Red moved forward, grabbing the back of her head and clenching his claws in her hair, making her hiss. He pulled her head up so she had no choice but to look at his shit eating grin of malice and excitement. He pushed the gun to her mouth, enough to certainly hurt her. “open your whore mouth, ya’ll love this gun so much ya might as well put yer gob to some good use.”

At first, Frisk refused, glaring at him and hoping by some miracle he might dust. No such luck, however, as the monster grinned. Without warning, he leaned forward, clamping his teeth down on her shoulder _hard._ She shouted in pain, it might as well have been a dog attacking her, or a shark, and Red took the chance to shove the gun down her throat, silencing her shouts.

“there ya go, just how ya like it, eh darlin’?” Sans grinned, his teeth red with her blood. He watched her choke on the gun, taking the moment to conjure up his tongue, licking her blood off his teeth. He moaned obscenely, causing Frisk to shudder in repulsion. “god, darlin’ you taste fucking delicious. can only wonder what your pussy must be like.” He watched, rapt at the sight of Frisk’s throat convulsing to make do with trying not to choke, probably on her own saliva. “imagine what it’d be like with my dick in your throat. c’mon, girly, I know ya been checking me out. ya’d love it, gulping down my magic in yer throat.” As much as she hated him, as much as she denied it and fought back, she could not deny that this kind of obscene act was getting a reaction out of her. One she hadn’t expected and shocked her. One she didn’t want Sans to know. She couldn’t, her pride would not allow it! But God, if he kept that talk up, teasing her gag reflex with her own bloody gun, she’d be a goner.

The same went for Sans. Clear as day, he had a tent in his shorts, this display of her gulping down a gun, imagining it was his own cock got him worked up. The mental image working him up more than the actual act. Growing too excited and not one to deny himself, he yanked the gun from her mouth and tossed it to the side, somehow the gun not firing in response. He pushed Frisk to the wall, her back right up against it, crushing her arms behind her back. She winced, taking the pain and preferring it over the pleasure she had been getting from her lewd imagination. He spread her legs, pushing them apart and pressed his crotch against hers.

It was game over. She moaned, the tiniest bit, but the silence of the streets in the alleyway meant that he could hear her. And his grin grew twofold. “did I just hear a compliment?”

“Fuck off.” Frisk grunted, her voice hoarse from the rough treatment from the gun earlier.

“don’t mind if I fuck ya instead, hun.” He winked, grinning widely as his hands removed her trousers and underwear in one clean swoop before she could do a thing. Her legs were still dead to her, refusing to move a muscle and remaining open enough for Sans to get a good look at what he had done to her. “holyshit, frisk. Ya cunt’s the most gorgeous thing. dripping, begging to be sucked.” He breathed out. He watched mesmerised as Frisk reacted to his words, shuddering as she felt herself become more wet. She cursed her body. Why couldn’t she be stronger?

Red looked up, grinning as he licked his teeth. “too bad ya’ll been a naughty girl. and ya’ll just begging for a matin’, ain’tcha? poor bitch, writhing and moanin’. ya’ll just afraid of someone takin’ care ‘a ya. not to worry, sansy here has ya covered. I’ll give ya all the magic cum ya could ask fer.” As he spoke, he lowered his own trousers and boxers enough for at least his cock to pop out in greeting, standing up to attention. Red, glowing and glistening. Was the best look Frisk could sneak, before Sans was entirely in her sights. His cock teasing at her folds, causing her to shudder. She still couldn’t believe her body was betraying her this way, reacting pleasurably to his advances, to a scum lord like him, of all people!

“Hope… ya know, this changes nothing. I still hate your guts and I’ll find out what Edge is up to.” With the last of her dignity, at least she could remind him and herself of what her true feelings were. Even if she could fight back against Sans… she found it hard to want to, other than through some civic duty of her against them.

Sans grins, winking. “wouldn’t ask ya to change fer the world, hun. now be a good girl and open for daddy, eh?” He told her, as he contrary to what he had told her pushed forward and entered her roughly. Frisk gasped, shocked and hissing at the burning sensation from the rough treatment. She supposed she deserved that, probably. Some sick revenge Red had against her. However, before she could threaten him, she felt herself cool quickly. _Magic,_ typical of a monster. “had to put ya in yer place, sweetcheeks. I’m top dog, if ya ‘member.” He growled, pushing further into Frisk, then he guffawed. “ha, gettit? ‘ _member_?” He pulls out a little, before pushing back in to emphasize his joke. “fuckin’ hilarious.”

“Would you shut the fuck up?” Frisk growled, panting and trying her utmost best to not appear like she was enjoying it as much as she was.

“sorry, sweetheart. when I get going i-mph!” Sans was shut up as Frisk almost headbutted him, planting her lips to his teeth enough to shock him. Purring like a tiger would, he dug his claws into her hips, pushing in roughly and almost deforming into an animal like state of rutting, true to his word mating with the police officer. She seemed no better, licking and biting at Red’s teeth and lips where she could. It was all she could do as her arms that she had forgotten about were pinned and held prisoner between her and the wall behind her. She didn’t realise she had feeling back in her legs until she held her legs further apart. She didn’t attempt to kick at him, too lost in the moment.

They attacked each other’s lips for a moment longer. Then, Red grabbed a hold of the back of Fanshaw’s neck, pulling her roughly away with a yank just as he thrust deeply into her once again. “who d’ya belong to?”

The officer growled, glaring at the criminal between her legs as he stayed deep inside her, not moving. “You might be a good fuck, but I still belong to the law.”

“fuck the law.” Red snarled, pulling her hair more and her head back, exposing her throat to his eyes. “ya belong to me. yer body knows it, yer soul knows it. ya keen fer me, bitch, can’t help yerself. only my dick will satisfy ya.” He rolled his hips, aiming right for her pleasure spot, knowing he’d get a reaction out of it. That he did, Frisk gasping and shuddering involuntarily. Red was good, he was very good at what he was doing, almost as if the words that he had spoken held some truth in them. One that she couldn’t accept.

“Pretty sure my toy could satisfy myself just as well.” It was a lie, a fat lie. A terrible lie that Red could see right through, but it still did the trick of infuriating him. Damaging his ego, even as she was impaled by his cock, she was still fighting him in any way she could. To remind him that she wasn’t going to be the submissive one to lie down and take it.

“that toy’s not gonna be seeing yer cunt again if I can help it.” He snarled, pushing furthest he had into the officer’s body. Seeing her neck so exposed, he couldn’t help himself, biting down on her neck, enough to pierce the skin and draw blood but not enough to cause serious damage. He felt it, her shuddering body, that moment when she finally let go. Her walls clenched down on his member, that moment her eyes close and she lets out a gasp of air. He shuddered, growling out the word ‘mine’ as he spilled his load into her, marking her with his scent entirely. He kept a tight hold on her as they recovered, shuddering through the waves of their orgasms.

Then, they relaxed.

He let go, giving her wound a lick and looked at her. “ouch, went a little overboard, didn’t I princess?” He coughed, quick to make any excuse.

“No, no. That’s perfect. I’m sorry I almost broke out of character, you’re just too good at this.” Frisk smiled, leaning back as she takes deep breaths. “My arm aches though, but it’s worth it.”

“ya’ll gonna give that cadet a hard time? poor guy looked like he was gonna shit himself when ya hit my head on the desk.” He grinned, leaning his head against hers. Their little game was over, he couldn’t help it, but he always got affectionate after the rough play was over. When nobody could see them and the act was over.

“You’ve had worse, I knew you could take it. New guy needs to learn the ways of Under Fell. No mercy for the kind here, that’s for sure.” Frisk didn’t mind, that was just how Sans was, despite his outer appearance. His horrid smelling breath of mustard and fags and his clothing choice wasn’t the most friendly either. “You think your brother has noticed yet?”

“naw, my bro wouldn’t let me see ya if he knew. and by you walkin’ alone, I can see the uppers don’t know shit about ya either.”

Frisk shook her head. “No chance. Might not lose my job, but I wouldn’t be investigating your brother either if that were the case. You’re getting sloppy, your taxes were almost overdue. That’ll be what they catch you on rather than anything else, Red.” She told him this as she went to put her trousers back on, with some difficulty since her hands were literally tied behind her back.

Red gave her a helping hand after he had pulled his own trousers up, getting the keys to her cuffs and unlocking them. “I’ll let boss know. he did wonder ‘bout that.” Red helped her up, grabbing both her hands and pulling her up. He stole a kiss from her, grinning widely. “ain’t I a lucky bastard? got a secret girlfriend who’s as much a freak as i. you ever think… my house is still open.”

It was a conversation they’ve had often, Red wanting Frisk to move in, but Frisk feared having no job to hold onto. Jobs were tough enough in Under fell. “Not yet. I’m working on it. This would’ve been easier if I was only DC and not DCI. You’ll know when it’s done.”

“yeah. I know.” Red sighed. One day, she’d move in. He was sure. Until then, they’d continue this charade, the only way they could be together and feel at home. Edge would beat his brother if he wasn’t back at times Edge requested and Frisk couldn’t be seen on Edge’s territory, so the city streets were their only safe haven where it didn’t matter they were on other sides of the law, enemies anywhere else but here. Red couldn’t give up on family and Frisk couldn’t live the life of a criminal gang, not until she knew she could survive. Under Fell didn’t take kindly to betrayals, and this would be the worst of its kind. All because of caring about someone too much.

Love was a funny thing. Red kissed Frisk one last time, wishing her the best on her plans and watched her turn the corner and walking back home. He sighed happily, it was a funny thing love, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. His baby girl was his world, and maybe soon he could have her in his arms for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Some Romeo and Juliette shit going on here. Well, that's that! I wanted to try something very different to what I normally write and what you normally see here and I hope I've succeeded! It was a fun little writing project I have to admit :P 
> 
> Not a lot to say afterwards honestly. It was a fun little one-shot and I enjoyed writing it. I like it, I enjoyed reading and writing it ^^ I hope you enjoyed reading it too! 
> 
> ~Blackie


End file.
